A Little Glass Vile
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Saige Moore, Blind Mag's niece and British-American Graverobberess, leads an interesting life. Her God-cousin, Shilo; has moved in with her, Graverobber himself often sleeps on her couch, and she has aquired the unfortunate attention of a certain Italian playboy. Pavi/OC Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Wow. My first Repo! fanfic. I have no clue what to put here. Ummm...here...just read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. Or Terrance.

I sat my graverobbing tools near the open grave I was harvesting from tonight. Ten bodies unharvested! This was a huge jackpot! I smiled triumphantly as I gathered the last of the Z, standing slowly and ever so cautiously to search for guards. Finding none, I slipped from the cemetary and started home, a happy whistle escaping my lips.

"Honey! I'm home!~" I sung, tossing my trench coat onto the rack in the front hall of my apartment.

Of course, no one answered me. If someone had I'd be worried. I live alone. I walked into the kitchen where my cat, (okay not entirely alone) Thanatos, sat waiting. Tossing my tools onto the counter, I opened the cabnet that concealed her dinner.

"Here kitty." I muttered, dumping her food into a circular bowl on the floor. "Eat up, love."

While my cat ate, I went into my living room and flipped on the television. A random news caster with a rude smirk on his face appeared.

"Yet another report of illegal graverobbers. The new law saying they must be captured before killed has saved many innocent lives, but the graverobbers are also escaping. Although we'd rather our relitives live than some random person die."

I laughed out loud. Then there were three raps on my window, each one rough and rude. I stood, jerking the glass out of the way to let my partner in crime, Graverobber, in.

"The kid not here yet?" he asked.

"Nah, I figure she's getting her shit from the old Wallace place." I said, smirking.

With a bow and flourish, Graverobber sat on my couch. I rolled my eyes and lifted my wrist, hitting the button on my watch/cellular device that calls people. The holograms with my contacts popped up and I calmly stated whom I wanted to speak with.

"Call Shilo."

Not a moment later Shilo's cracking, innocent voice spoke, her hologram appearing above my wrist.

"Saige, I'm sorry for being late." she murmered, blinking tears from her eyes.

I'd expected it to say the least. She was in the house her father raised her in. Some mourning was expected from the kid.

"S'all good, mate." I said, brushing her apology off. "You coming soon?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "just gotta grab a couple more things."

There was some rustling.

"You take the pills I gave you? The ones that are supposed to make you menstruate? Help yah develope a bit more?" I asked.

Graves turned to look at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah. I took 'em." Shi murmured.

"Good. They'll 'elp you fill out the bras I bought you." I replied.

Graves tried to stifle his laughter, tears forming in his eyes from pure effort.

"They've already started helping. It's been a bit sense you've all seen me, I think you'll be impressed. I even have hair now. But about that period thing...does that have to happen every month? It's disgusting."

Graverobber looked on the verge of pissing himself at this point.

"Yes. So you look more grown up now?"

"Yeah." she replied.

I smirked and Graves finally regained his control.

"Well, see yah soon." I said.

She hung up.

Shilo entering the house snapped me out of the show Graves and I had been watching attentively.

I stood and followed him to greet her. What I saw shocked me and had Graverobber's mouth hanging open.

"Woah."

Shilo wore a split-sided shirt that, if she bent right, would give a clear veiw of her breasts. They had grown, not quite the size I figured they'd be but definantly an improvement. She wore low-riding dark jeans that complimented her newly formed curves nicely. Her hair had grown into an excellent pixie cut and she'd obviously taken a moment or two to line her eyes lightly with liner, just enough to make the innocent brown orbs pop.

"Holy shit, ki...Shilo." Graverobber said.

Shilo smiled.

"Hi Graves. Hi Saige." she said, setting her duffel bag down.

Graverobber couldn't help but look at her. After a moment of him staring, I chuckled.

"I gotta go sell some Z...so bye!" I giggled, grabbing my gear and leaving.

My selling atire never changed, I simply washed it and wore it again each night. It consisted of a corset-cami, black cargos, and grunge boots. My black hair hung down to mid-back, bangs covering one zydrate-blue eye. I lined my eyes with kohl, giving me a very piratey look. I'd only undergone one surgery, to replace my shit lungs before I could die from drowning in my own fluids. The scar showed from under my top, which stopped a bit above my belly-button. I also wore a trench on cold nights, like tonight.

"Well, that's all folks!" I said when I was nearly out of Z.

I always kept two or three viles to push over until the next time I sold.

"Um-a, bella?" a slightly fruity, very familiar falcetto called.

Ah, shit!

"Uh..me?" I asked, not turning around.

"Si, you-a!" the voice laughed.

I slowly turned to face Pavi Largo. My trench hung off one of my shoulders, exposing my upper torso which was a bit too revealed for comfort. I tugged it into place and buttoned the top three buttons when I noticed his gaze resting on my chest.

"Whadayah want..." I grumbled, avoiding eye contact by staring at his 'mask'.

"My love-a-ly sorella requests I bring her the Graverobber. But-a he's not-a here. I noticed you-a selling Zydrate and wanted to ask where he was?"

"He's most likely on my couch or in my bed...I told 'im to get a shower..he might be doing that. Most likely either unconsious or pigging out on my food."

Pavi arched a brow.

"Why-a would this man be in your bed, bella?"

God, does eveyone have to immidiantly jump to that conclusion?

"'Cause friends don't let friends sleep in dumpsters." I snapped, glaring into his pretty eyes.

"Bella, your eyes are-a the color of the drug you-a sell." he whispered.

I nodded.

"If you want Graves, c'mon." I muttered, walkling away from him.

Why me?

We soon reached my apartment, and after a moment of hesitation I let him in.

"GRAVES!" I screamed.

A moment passed before Graves entered the room, wrapped only in a towel.

"AGH! Put some clothes on you freak!" I squealed.

Behind me, near my bedroom, a girlish shriek sounded. Pavi and I turned to see Shilo, face a bright scarlett as she gawked at Graves. After a moment, the girl noticed Pavi and I. Her eyes grew cold and dark.

"He's only here for a bit, love." I muttered.

She nodded and went back into my room. Graves went into the living room. A moment later he returned fully clothed. I motioned for them to go into the kitchen. After they were seated at the bar I turned, smiling fake as I could.

"Care for a drink, mates?" I asked, my british accent becoming more pronnounced.

"Let's do it!" Graves shouted.

Pavi only nodded.

"Alright, loves. Wine or rum or mayhaps some gin'll sooth yah taste buds!" I shouted.

Pavi arched a brow.

"Gin!" Graves shouted.

I nodded and poured him some gin. I already knew what Pavi would want and fixed him the wine without waiting for him to request it. He smiled when I sat it in front of him. Then I grabbed a bottle of rum and sat down. After a while I was near drunk.

"Rum originated as a pirate beverage. Me mum alway said I 'ad a bit o' pirate in me. When I get drunk it comes out a bit. Me accent gets sloppy. Same for when I'm e'cited. Slur a wee bit more. Can't say I'd be a proper lass if I lived in them times. More likely either a harlot or a pirate."

"I'll go ahead and lean towards pirate. You are too... independent to be a whore." Graves said.

"Aye, that's true." I muttered.

Pavi smirked.

"Your accent is-a pretty though bella." he murmered.

"Aye, thankyou! But don't be gettin' any ideas, savvy?" I said.

"Savvy? What's that mean?" Pavi asked.

"It's a pirate word for understand, pet. Me gramma loved tah teach me them words. 'Said I'd grow up a srong willed lassy if I acted like I was raised in them times. Acted like I was raised a pirate. Which, in a way, I was. Me dad taught me 'ow t'use a sword when I was just 'ardly ten."

Pavi arched a brow then Shilo slipped out of my room and sat beside me, sipping from my rum without even hesitating.

"Keep talking." she said.

"Aye, lass, I din't plan on stoppin'!" I said, grinning and handing her her own bottle. "Well, I was raised this way. Got me first bottle of rum right after me first practice with me sword. Drank m'self silly I did. Yes, them's was simp'ler times. I miss 'em. Kinda' wish I was still back then. 'Ell, I'd like t'ave been alive durin' pirate times. Would'a been the best damn cap'in'!" I laughed at this, lifting my rum again to drink from.

"Well-a, mi bella. You would have made a fantastico pirate! Do you not-a agree Graverobber?" Pavi asked, smiling behind the mask and finally looking away from Shi and me.

"She'd have been one of the best." he sighed, drinking more gin.

Shilo smiled at me and drank some more rum.

"Aye, and I can geh 'ead an' say Shilo'd be me cabin boy! Eh...girl. An' Graves me first mate. We'd 'ave a bloody good 'ole time we would." I laughed.

Pavi smirked, "And where would-a I be in all this, bella?"

"You'd be on one of them fancy gents..." I started, earning a smile from him, "An' we'd ransack your ship. Take yah as a 'ostage. Yah know, tha basics, savvy?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm tired. Saige, you know where the Z is. Give him a vile when he leaves. I'll be on the couch." Graves said, exiting the room.

Shilo yawned a bit, standing.

"I'm going to bed too." she said, walking back to my bedroom.

"Well, Pavi, I guess it's time you be gettin' 'ome, love." I said.

The middle Largo nodded and started for the door.

"Wait a secon'!" I gasped, remembering why he'd come.

I grabbed a little glass vile off of the counter and handed it to him.

"There yah go, pet. 'Ave a nice night." I said, and he left.

"Bloody 'ell." I muttered.

Well that's all for now. It's a pirate's life for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, this is chapter two of my story. My next one will be Pirate's of the Carribean. Welp! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Repo!

I sat up in bed, groaning a bit.

"Good God what did I do." I muttered.

My head pounded furiously and the light streaming through the window made it worse.

"When did I go tuh bed?" I grouched to myself, dragging myself out from under the covers.

"Saige?" Shilo called.

"Eh?" I whimpered.

"You okay?"

"Jus' feel like I through muhself unda' a bus, love. No big deal." I said before my stomache lurched and I ran into the bathroom.

I dry heaved for a good ten minutes.

"Fuck." I groaned as I pulled myself to stand in front of the mirror.

My hair was a tangled black mess, my zydrate blue eyes bloodshot, my normaly just pale skin a ghastly white with red splotches in the randomest places. I looked hungover, which I was.

"I think I 'ave a drinkin' problem." I muttered, pulling some Tylonal from the cabinet.

"Yeah, yah do." Graves chuckled, entering the bathroom.

"Don'tcha knock?" I asked snippily.

"To my credit, the door was open." he said calmly.

"Oh...yeah...okay." I sighed, resting my face in my hands and popping the pills into my mouth without a second thought.

"Well, what are you gonna do today?" Graves asked.

"Go shoppin' I s'pose. Replinish the alchohal. Buy some cereal. The basics. Milk. We need milk." I rambled.

I dressed quickly, pulling on a one sleeved, cropped T-shirt. Most of my shirts showed y scar and that's how I liked it. With the slightly oversized T-shirt I wore some black shorts, knee high socks and my converses. I lined my eyes with kohl and combed my long black hair. Then I was out the door.

"Thankyou, come again!" the store clerk called.

I nodded at him, slinging one of the two grocery bags over my shoulders as I startedmy trek back to the apartment. In one bag I had eggs, milk, sandwhich stuff, cereal, and poptarts. In the other, vodka, gin, rum, wine, and several other liquors. I smiled to myself as I entered my apartment, heading for the kitchen.

"Well, Paviche, I understand your reasoning but she's out shopping." I heard Graverobber saying.

"I am back." I called gumpily. "Me 'ead still 'urts. Get me a couple'a Tylonal."

"Alrighty then." Graves said, exiting the living room.

Pavi followed me into the kitchen and began helping me with the groceries.

"Why are you 'ere?" I groaned.

"To make-a sure you-a were okay." he said, sitting.

I smiled at him.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"I also found-a this movie. Pirates of the Carribean, At-a World's End." he said.

I squeaked. My favorite movie series, and he has one? Old shit like that is nearly immposible to find.

"Well, le's watch it!" I gasped.

When the movie started I leaned into Pavi, smiling. The first scene always boke my heart. The boy stepping foward to be hanged. Those were bad times, but not as bad as these. My favorite part of this scene was the song. I couldn't help but join in.

"_The King and 'is men stold the Queen from 'er bed._

_And bound 'er in 'er bones!_

_The seas be ours and by the powers..._

_Where we will, we'll roam! _

_Yo ho, haul togetha', _

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggehs',_

_Neva' shall we die!_"

When I finished Pavi was staring at me, but he said nothing. Together we finished the movie and then he prepared to leave.

"Bella, will-a you-a come to my office tommorrow to meet my siblings? It'll be nice and I'll make-a them be nice. I want-a you to sing for us." he said in a rush.

I gawked at him. Come meet his siblings? Amber and Luigi? He was kidding, right?

"Um..okay?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Excellent! Let us say...ten O'clock tommorrow morning? I will-a send a car for you!" the man cried happily, then he left without a reply.

He didn't even take the movie.

Well, how is it? Review please! I do not own Potc or that song by the way. And sorry this one was shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here...just read. I suck at these.

Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! the Genetic Opera. But all in my story are mine unless proclaimed otherwise. Also, I don't own the band Paramore or the song Emergency.

I stood outside the Largo's office building, contemplating whether or not to enter. I'd dressed up today, seeing as I was coming here. My hair was up on top of my head in a braid. A single strapped black dress that stopped mid-hip and stilettos. Even a purse. But I still put the kohl on my eyes. I found the fact that Pavi Largo knew where I lived and continued coming there disturbing so I figured I go ahead and get this over with. Maybe after I sang for his siblings he'd leave me alone. So, after taking a deep breath, I entered.

"Um, I'm Saige?" I said when the secretary looked up.

She nodded in the direction of an elevator.

"Fourth floor."

I nodded and went. Upon reaching the fourth floor I was led into an office where the three Largo's were waiting.

"This is the girl I was-a speaking of." Pavi said in a sing-song voice.

Luigi looked at me, frowning. I was unsure of whether that was good or bad. Probably bad. Amber arched a brow.

"Pavi, why exactley did you call me 'ere?" I asked after a moment of silence. "Your siblings do not seem as excited as you, mate."

Luigi's brows rose at my accent but he remained silent.

"Bella, just-a sing." Pavi said.

I lifted a brow then shrugged.

"Alright then. Any requests?"

"No-a."

I sighed. He was not making this easy. After a moment of thinking I knew what I wanted to sing.

"_I think we 'ave an emergency._

_I think we 'ave an emergency..._

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong _

_'Cause I won't stop 'olding on..._

_So are you listening..._

_So are you watching me-e?_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong _

_'Cause I won't stop 'olding on..._

_This is an emergency.._

_So are you listening..?_

_And I can't pretend that_

_I don't see thi-is..._

_It's really not your fault_

_That no one cares to talk about it.._

_Talk about it.._

_'Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive..._

_And I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive..._

_Aliiiivveee..._

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again..._

_I think we 'ave an emergency_

_I think we 'ave an emergency..._

_And you do your best to show me love_

_But you don't know what love is..._

_So are you listening.._

_So are you watching me?.._

_Well I can't pretend that _

_I don't see this...!_

_It's really not your fault.._

_That no one cares to talk about it..._

_Talk about it..._

_'Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive!..._

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive..._

_Aliiiivveee..._

_These scars, they will not_

_Fade a-waayyy..._

_No one cares to talk about it..._

_Talk about it..._

_'Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive!_

_Aliiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvveee!_"

They gawked at me, obviousley shocked.

"I play guitar too." I said after a moment, just to break the silence.

Pavi stared at me a moment more before he started laughing.

"I like-a you, bella!" he said when he'd calmed down.

"No offense, love, but that worries me. Deeply." I said.

Now it was Luigi's turn to laugh. He walked over and patted my shoulder so roughly that it took all my effort to stay on my feet.

"This bitch is funny! And here I thought I'd wanna kill her!" he shouted.

I looked at him unsure of how to react.

"Well-a I am insulted! I am not-a that bad!" Pavi said.

"You are kidding, right?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Oh? And why am-a I bad?" he asked.

I arched a brow, stepping away from Luigi and closing in on Pavi. He didn't back away so I stopped in front of him. I lifted a hand and touched the 'mask' he wore.

"Where'd you get this, pet? I doubt a woman willingly gave 'er face up. Now, I 'onestly don't give a shit if you steal faces. Just like I don't care if your brother is a li'l stab 'appy. It's not my problem. But, you are also... what's the term... sex crazed? Yeah. Le's call it that. And, sorry if this insults your character, but I doubt you are innocent of rape."

His eyes narrowed.

"Eh, bella? You think-a that? Then what is stopping me from taking you to my-a bed right-a now and-a fucking you?" he asked.

Luigi leaned against the wall, brows raised. Amber watched, having said nothing thus far.

"Well, love, I 'onestly don't know. Maybe you've got yourself a crush on me. Or maybe you are planning the right moment. Or both. 'Ell, most likely both. Either way, I don't give a shit. I just want to know why you wanted me to sing for you siblings in the first place. I could be drinking right now, but instead I am 'ere and sober."

"Well-a, mi cara, I thought-a they'd enjoy it. It's-a mi sorrela's birth-a-day." he responded.

I arched a brow.

"Well, 'appy birthday Miss Sweet. I 'ope I provided you with some entertainment." I said, looking at the current owner of GENEco.

"You did. Thankyou." she said, smiling.

"You know, I 'ave no clue why people thought you weren't smart. You always seemed extremely intellegent to me. An' careful. Like a fox." I said.

She smiled.

"Well then. If tha's all, I gotta go. Me Zaddicts need me! Wi'out me the early group won't get their 'its. Oh, an' Miss Sweet, sense it's your birthday.." I said, digging in my purse.

After a moment I pulled out a vile of Zydrate.

"'Ere, love, free of charge!" I said, smiling and handing it to her.

"Thankyou. And I like your dress. And the shoes. Hell, your entire outfit's sexy." she said.

"Thanks, mate." I said, walking towards the door.

"Bella, I told-a Graverobber to take your shift." Pavi suddenly said.

I stopped.

"Why...?" I asked.

"I want-a you to celebrate mi sorrela's birthday with us." he replied cooly.

I turned around and walked back, sitting on the arm of the chair Luigi had sat in.

"Fine then. I see nothin' wrong with that." I said.

"Excuse me, Saige or whatever the fuck your name is." Luigi said.

"Eh?" I asked, looking at him.

"Get the fuck off my chair." he said, shoving me roughly into the floor.

"Bloody 'ell!" I shouted when my hip made contact with the solid ground.

"That fuckin' 'urt!" I cried out.

"I don't care." he replied.

"Bella, here-a." Pavi said, extending a hand.

I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I rubbed at my hip where I hit the ground for a moment before dusting myself off and looking at the only remaining seat. Pavi looked at it too then smiled.

"Pavi... what are you pl-" I started, but he'd sat down and jerked me into his lap before I finished.

"Dammit! Me 'ip still 'urts, mate!" I gasped.

He only chuckled, arms wrapping around my waist. That's when I noticed I was in his lap.

"Let me up!" I gasped, squirming and struggling in his arms.

His eyes rolled back before closing and he moaned.

"Wha...?" I stuttered at his odd reaction.

"Bella, you are-a brushing against a very important part of me. And it-a feels nice." he whispered into my ear.

I felt my face go red as a beet before I began struggling more.

"Le' me go! Le' me go, dammit!" I gasped.

He moaned again, holding me tighter against him.

"I honestly think she wants to get raped." Luigi said, shaking his head.

Amber was smirking.

"Paviche, if you don't let me go right fucking now I will cut your dick off!" I threatened.

Luigi collapsed in his chair laughing. Pavi was unaffected, instead holding me tighter against him.

"You can-a try." he said, lifting his hips to press his 'excitment' against me.

I tensed up, becoming as still as possible.

"Holding your breath won't make what-a you did go away." Pavi whispered.

"What if I step on it? That works with most pests." I replied, trying to get my previous calm back.

But it wasn't working well. And he didn't help by doing what he did next. He leaned forward, breifly brushing his lips over my bare neck. I tensed up even more, a shiver running through my body. A shiver he unfortunately felt. A slight grunt escaped his lips, earning his siblings attention.

"Pavi? Did she go through with one of her threats?" Luigi asked, looking at his brother.

I assume that meant he looked shocked or something similar.

"Paviche?" Amber asked.

I sat there, eyes wide and body tensed as I waited.

"Saige." Pavi finally said.

"Um...yeah?" I asked.

"Is-a your neck.. your sweet spot?" he asked.

I could hear the smirk in his voice. Luigi arched a brow and Amber leaned back in her seat.

"Well-a?" he asked when I didn't speak.

My mouth opened but no words escaped. I'd been trying to avoid giving away any type of weakness to the likes of him.

"_Incoming Message from Shilo Wallace._" my wrist comunicator beeped.

Thankful for any distraction I hit the button.

"_Saige?_" Shilo asked, her hologram appearing.

"Yes, pet, wha' is it?" I asked.

"_It's happening again!_" she whimpered.

"Well, love, it's no' gonna stop now tha' it started. You probably need to change tampons."

Now it was Pavi's turn to tense up.

"_Um...you..how?_"

"You on the tolite?"

"_Yeah.._"

"Grab te string, relax, pull until it pops out."

"_...Got it._"

"Now put in a new one like I showed you."

"_Okay._"

"Shilo, did you take the pills today? You'll go up at least one more cup size if you keep taking them."

"_I took em._"

"Alright. Ge' to bed soon, savvy?"

"_Savvy._"

I hung up and sighed.

"Tha' was interesting. Almost as ineteresting as when Graves lis'ened to me an' 'er talk about bras. She, 'opefully, doesn't know you all 'eard that. Or else I might ge' killed."

Pavi laughed. Hell, Luigi hadn't stopped laughing for ten minutes. He'd somehow managed to keep it down until now though. His loud guffaws filled the room.

"Pavi bring this bitch around more often!" he shouted.

"I plan on-a it." Pavi said.

I finally pried myself off of his lap.

"Well, while this was interesting, I need to make sure she didn't fuck up. And, you know, drink meself into oblivion. Goodbye, mates." I said, walking towards the door.

"Saige? We-a must do-a this again sometimes. Savvy?" Pavi asked, using my word.

Hearing this brought out a twinge of my romantic side. So, I didn't turn him down like he probably expected. Instead, I turned back for a moment.

"Aye, Pavi. Savvy." I said, before I left and started towards my apartment.

It is safe to say I had a massive hangover the next day, and barely remembered anything after entering the apartment. I truly out-drank myself that night. The kitchen was littered with bottles. And if one wonders why, it can be summed up in three words: Paviche Antonio Largo.

R&R please. If you do, I'll give you a little glass vile!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Due to the fact that I am at my grandmother's for the week, it is hard for me to write. I have borrowed her laptop so I could bring you this! And, Everyone Loves The Pavi, I'd be more than happy to write a story with you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera**

I woke up when my wrist communicator, carefully placed on my bedside table, went off.

"Aye?" I groaned into it, still half asleep.

The pounding in my head didn't help either.

"Mi bella, what-a are you doing today?" Pavi asked.

"Nothin' I know of." I said, looking at the clock. "Oh my God, I've go' to ge' up! I slept right up 'til me shift! Pavi, love, I'll call you back!"

I hung up, leaping from the bed and causing a disgruntled Shilo to throw her pillow at me. I didn't pause to wonder how one of GENco's three Largo's got my number. It was most likely on my information sheet, so when they repo'ed me there'd be no issues.

"Bloody Largos." I muttered to myself as I got in the shower.

After I dressed in my normal z-selling attire, a corset/cami, cargo pants, and grunge boots, I lined my eyes with kohl. I jerked a brush through my black hair, thinking to myself it'd look interesting with a blue streak in it.

"I'm 'eading out!" I shouted, grabbing my messanger bag and trench coat before slamming the apartment door behind me.

When I reached the alley, Graverobber grinned a me, relief dominant on his face.

"Thanks for showing up Saige." he grunted.

"Don't thank me, thank Pavi Largo. If 'e 'adn't called I'd still be asleep." I muttered, motioning for him to leave.

He obliged, vanishing into the shadows so he could go to my apartment and watch Shilo. I, on the other hand, took position against the wall of the alley, next to Graverobber's dumpster. It wasn't long before the first wave of zaddicts came for me.

"The price ain't changed none...?" asked on girl, her bright orange hair sticking up in odd angles.

"No, mate, it ain't." I replied, holding up her hit.

She handed the money and I injected the aloted amount of zydrate into her arm. She crumpled beneath me and I rolled my eyes. Her recieving her hit was everyone elses cue to come forward. I had to hold the gun over my head to calm the zaddicts. Their filthy hands continued grabbing at my trench though, and it was causing my blood to boil.

"Calm yourselves or I'll leave!" I screamed.

"Mi bella, that-a would be sad. Please stay?" Pavi said, parting the crowd with his mere pressence.

"Oh, 'ello Pavi." I muttered as the zaddicts stumbled back, most eyeing Pavi with distrust.

The middle Largo leaned against the alley wall.

"I only came-a to watch. Continue." he said with a gentle wave of his hand.

I didn't trust the way he was acting. Why on Earth was the Italian playboy following me around like this? I chose to brush it off for now and began hitting up my zaddicts. When I was finished, I turned to Pavi.

"Well, what do you want then?" I asked.

"To walk-a you home." he said, smiling.

This was beginning to be a tad overwhelming. And I had a headache. So, I complied. I took his hand when he offered it, allowing him to lace my arm through the crook in his. He walked along side me, talking in a calm, almost sweet tone.

"Mi frattello thought-a you were funny. And mi sorrella asked me if you-a wanted to be the voice of GENco. I told-a her you'd most likely refuse, seeing as the very title holds dark memories for you and-a Shilo. She got-a angry and in turn Luigi got angry. I escaped the building to avoid the blood and what not. This is-a one of the reasons I am-a here." he said.

I smiled at him, happy that he wasn't trying to force the position of the voice of GENco onto me. I still was unsure if I could trust Pavi Largo, but a part of me was attracted to the man. We finally reached the apartment building and he grasped my arms. I stared into his eyes as he spoke.

"I guess-a this is where I leave you, mi cara." he said.

Then, he did something that left my utterly shocked. Pavi Largo leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. His arms wrapped securely around my waist for a long moment. I was too shocked to do anything, so I stood there, shocked. When he released me, he smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Saige." he said beforewalking away.

I got inside and sat against the apartment door.

"Saige?" Shilo asked, coming to kneal beside me.

Graverobber came to the front hall and looked at me. I stared back, shock still my main feature.

"Ah, so he caught you by suprise then. I was wondering." Graves said.

"You saw?" I croaked.

"From the window. So, did you enjoy it?" he asked.

Shilo looked confused.

"I don't know. Mind getting me a drink? Something strong." I whispered.

And that is how, for the third night, I drank myself into oblivion because of a man.

**There you have it. Welp! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while but I have had the WORST case of writer's block. v.v**

**I may or may not be starting a Sweeney Todd or Dark Shadows fic soon, it all depends. If you want to help me decide, pick one of the following and review with your choice. A) Dark Shadows B) Sweeney Todd C) Labirynth D) Hunger Games. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. I DO own Saige though. No touchy! **

**Anywho... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I glared at the television, completely uninterested. I was currently considering going in for surgery. Getting some blue permenantly dyed into my black hair. Maybe sharpening my canines for a more feral look. My eyes were already unusual, being a nearly Zydrate colored blue. I had saved up enough money to pay it all in one go, so the only debt I'd have would be the one for my lung replacement. I'd never quite managed to pay that one off.

"So, have you decided yet?" Graves asked, plopping himself into the chair next to me.

"Yeah. I think I'll go for it. Be back in an hour or so. I still have to pick up my bike." I smiled, standing and grabbing my wallet.

"So, they finally fixed that piece of shit?" he laughed, lifting the remote from it's spot on the coffee table.

"Yeah. And it is not a 'piece of shit'." I growled, pushing my hair back over my shoulders.

Today I wore a simple black camisole with some slightly ripped jeans and my motorcycle boots. I shrugged into my leather jacket on my way out the door, tucking my helmet under my arm. It was a short walk to the mechanic's shop, and I got there within five minutes.

"Saige!" Gears called, wiping some oil off his face and somehow managing to smear more on it in the process.

"'Ey old man!" I laughed, hugging him carefully.

His name isn't _really_ Gears, of course. People just call him that because he's so good with cars and bikes.

"We've finally got your baby up and running." he grins, nodding at the sleek black motorcycle sitting against the wall. "Try not to wreck her too quick, or I might charge you next time."

I laughed, kissing the old guy on the cheek. He was like a father to me. With a final hug, I hopped onto my bike and slipped my helmet onto my head. The sound of the engine starting up was music to my ears. I waved goodbye to Gears before taking off on my bike to GENEco towers for my surgeries. The feeling of the wind hitting my body and whipping my hair back was fantastic and familiar. I'd truly missed the feeling of adrenaline pumping through my viens as I raced through the streets. Soon, I pulled to a stop outside the towers. I tucked my helmet under my arm again and pocketed my keys. The click of my boots echoed throughout the nearly desolate lobby as I entered. A secretary glanced up at me, curious.

"I want surgery."

My eyes slowly opened, the last of the Zydrate leaving my system as I sat up.

"Oh, miss!" a GENtern gasped, tottering over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Mirror?" I muttered, looking around the small room I was in.

She handed me a small mirror, in which I could see my exact reflection.

"Wow."

My hair now had several Zydrate blue streaks throughout it. My canines were sharp little points that flashed dangerously when I smiled. It was absolutely... PERFECT!

"I love it!" I gasped, grinning up at the lady.

Ha. Lady. As if.

"Would you like a payment plan or-" she began, but I'd already slammed the money I owed down and was shrugging into my jacket.

"No thanks, take that. It's enough. See ya!" I shouted, exiting the room.

I made quick work to the elevator leading back to the lobby, but unfortunately for me someone else was also waiting for it.

"Oh _shit_." I whimpered, catching his attention.

"Saige?!" Pavi gasped, his eyes widening comically.

"Er, 'ello Pavi..." I muttered, running a hand through my hair nervously.

"What did you-a DO?!" he shouted.

"Pavi, what the fuck are you yelling abo-" Lugi rounded the corner and froze, staring at me for a moment.

"Not bad. Hope you paid that shit off." he muttered, joining us.

"I did." I said simply, flashing him a grin.

"Your TEETH!" Pavi gasped.

"Problem, Pavi? I felt it was time for a change. Do you not like it?"

He seemed flustered, searching for words for a long moment.

"Of course I-a like it!" he finally gasped. "You-a simp-a-ly shocked the Pavi."

I smiled, and the elevator doors parted to allow us entrance. The ride to the lobby was short and I didn't hesitate to head straight for the doors.

"Bella! Wait!" Pavi shouted, running after me.

I stopped next to my bike, cocking my head to the side curiously.

"How are you-a getting home?" he asked.

"My bike." I said, running a hand across the sleek, black beauty next to me.

"You-a plan on riding that thing?! It's-a dangerous!" he gasped.

I swear...

"Don't worry. I've never wrecked before." I said, swinging my leg over the side to straddle my motorcycle.

"I will not-a allow it!" he growled, gripping my arm.

I sighed, and turned to face him, looking dead into his eyes.

"Pavi..." I murmered, leaning up and into his face.

His eyes widened as I pressed my lips against his in a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist as his toungue parted my lips, taking control. After a moment I abruptly pulled back and slid my helmet on, smirking a bit. I sped off, leaving a stunned Pavi Largo still standing on the sidewalk next to the road.

**Well, I know it was short but that's that. I gotta go now. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided that I'd update early , and might be posting a Labirynth story I've been working on for a while. I already have the first few chapters of it finished. As for my other two stories, I am afraid I am having one of the worst cases of writer's block... ah well... I'll see what I can come up with, but it'll likely be crap. So... here is what little inspiration I have put into words for you wonderful readers! **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera. Now read!**

I grinned at my final costumers, allowing them to take in the slightly chilling sight of my sharpened canines, and held out my gloved hand. The sound of coins hitting leather echoed throughout the nearly desolate alley and I smirked haughtilly before tucking the money into my trench pocket. I shot up the zaddicts around me quickly, chuckling darkly as they stumbled into the shadows like roaches. I was on my bike in seconds, trench blowing out behind me as I raced through thr sheets towards my apartment. Shilo and Graverobber were getting... close. I don't even think she realized it, but I did. They'd been hugging, innocent little touches every now and again, that sort of thing. As I entered the apartment, shrugging off my coat, I was mainly thinking of this.

"Saige?" Shi called, padding on bare feet into the hall to see me.

I smiled at her and, almost at once, she launched herself into my arms. I ran a hand through her short black curls, smirking to myself.

"'Ey girlie. Where's that dispicable man you call a friend?" I chuckled upon hearing the undeniable sound of a door shutting nearby.

"Hey!" Graves growled, walking up beside me.

I laughed quietly, smiling up at him cockily.

"What're you going to do, Graves? Hmm?" I taunted, pursing my lips.

He growled a bit before grabbing Shilo and tossing her over his shoulder.

"KIDNAP THE RUNT!"

I chased him into the living room, where Shilo was tossed ungracefully onto the couch. As soon as she was no longer in his arms I launched myself at him, tackling the large male to the ground. This started one of the worst tickle fights I've ever had. Oh, by the way, Graves is VERY ticklish. Shilo soon joined in, and we were all on the floor laughing and playing together like some sort of extremely disfunctional family. It was nice. After we finished tickling each other I went into the bathroom for my nightly shower. Soon enough my cramped muscles were relaxing under the constant stream of hot water. I smelled like peaches as I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my waist. I dressed in a simple mens white button up and a pair of black shorts. Comfort was my goal, and my goal was definantly reached.

"Graves, I'm going outside for a smoke." I called as I passed the couch.

Shilo and Graves were snuggled up to each other watching some sort of movie. I swear, they're getting pretty damn close.

"Kay." I heard his muffled response from the door as I slipped my feet into my boots.

I reached the downstairs quickly, stepping out into the chilly night. It took only one try to light the cigarette in my hand, and as I inhaled my first hit I glanced around. Not many were out tonight, much to my relief. Whenever I came out for a smoke I had to worry about any rougue zaddicts, muggers, rapists, or freaks who might see me. You never know now adays. I sighed, exhaling smoke in the proccess, and muttered to myself.

"At least _he_ didn't show up today."

I know, I know. Perfect thing to say to make him appear, right? Nope. Not really. Instead, it appeared to cause his sister to appear. She was obviously drunk. Her hair stuck up at random, her face was flushed, and she couldn't even walk.

"Ah, fuck. Amber?" I called, catching her attention.

She stumbled over to me and we sat on the curb together.

"How are they going to find you?" I sighed, staring at the girl.

"Th-they can't. My reputation... it... it can't handle this. Please..." she nearly sobbed, staring at me with her surgically perfected eyes.

This girl was known around the world for being a bitch, yet here she was... being... nice? Gah...

"Alright. C'mon, love." I sighed, tossing away my cigarette and helping her to her feet.

We made it to the apartment and she showered herself before passing out on the couch. Thank goodness Graves had to go deal or else there would have been a problem. Shilo was already asleep, so I tried to keep my voice down as I spoke on the phone.

"Pavi?" I whispered.

"Saige? What-a is it?" the middle Largo responded, sounding as if I'd woken him.

"Um... your little sister is asleep on my couch."

**Well, that's all I can come up with! Hope you liked! Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya! Well, I've been updating alot more lately! This would be... um... another chapter. Ha. I can't keep track. I'm trying to update three stories at once and I'm only supposed to have an hour online, so this is frustrating. I'll do my best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. Nor do I own a potato. Or a crowbar. But I'd like to own all these things. Starting with the crowbar. Yeah...**

I opened the door, allowing Pavi entrance. He seemed pissed off to the point where it'd be sort of idiotic to NOT let his ass in. He stormed into the living room, glaring at the shape of his unconsious sister.

"Don't wake her, love." I murmered, placing my hand on his arm.

He stiffened for a moment, glaring at Amber, before turning to look at me.

"Only because you-a asked." he sighed, leaning his forhead against mine.

My breath hitched a bit, my eyes meeting his. The mask he wore, once some girl's face, was completely forgotten when I looked into those eyes. Our lips got steadily closer and closer until they met in a clash of frenzied passion. His arms wrapped around my waist while my hands worked their way into his lovely, soft hair. Slowly, he backed up against the wall, not once disconnecting his lips from mine. His toungue invaded my mouth, exploring, and I couldn't help but gasp into the kiss. When we finally seperated, it was due to the confused mumble from Amber.

"P-pavi?" she groaned, staring at him.

He growled, pulling away from me, and turned to her. After a moment, he helped her off the couch and tugged her towards the door.

"I must-a go, mi bella. Do sleep well." he muttered, casting me a final glance.

I nodded mutely, and he vanished from the apartment. With a sigh, I worked my way to the alchohal cabinet and proceeded to drink myself silly. Soon enough, dawn was showing through the window and I was curled in a corner with a nearly empty bottle of liquor.

"Saige?" Graves asked, entering the kitchen.

His shift must have ended.

"'Ey there... Graves... 'ow're you t'night? ...T'day... Fuhck it.. T'M'ROW!" I slurred, laughing at my own weak attempt at humor.

"Dear lord... how much did you drink?!" groaned the graverobber, scooping my drunken ass off the kitchen floor and carrying me to my room.

"...All of eht. Ah drunk all of eht." I grumbled, burying my face in his trench.

He reeked of death.

"Good God..." he muttered, finally dumping me into my bed.

I was out almost instantly, slipping into a restless sleep.

_I ran as fast as I could, but it'd never be enough to escape the past. It was gaining. Soon it would take over. The darkness wrapped around me, crushing me, suffocating me, and the memories came crashing down._

_I was fourteen. My little brother was five. My mother, thirty-seven. Who knows how old my dad was. I never met him. He died long ago. My mom was late on her payments, seeing as she had to keep up with mine too. My brother was healthy. Lucky. I was on my way to get my brother, and heard his scream from the alley next to his school. I ran, but I was way too late._

_"No!" I screamed, scooping his broken form into my arms. _

_He was bleeding out fast. The bullet had hit a lung... or something close. I made it to the GENEco building, and forced my way into Rotti Largo's office. _

_"Please! He's dying!" I sobbed._

_The GENcops were already there, dragging me away. We passed the Repoman on our way out, and he glanced at me, meeting my eyes. My brother was dead before I reached my house, but I carried him home anyway. My mother deserved to see her son. _

_Unfortunantly... when I walked into my home... it was too late for her to see much of anything._

_The Repoman had repossessed her heart._

**Well... that would be Saige's recurring nightmare. It's also her memory. Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I have a facebook now. Look in my profile for the link, lovely readers. So, todays update is obviously for this story. I only hope I can get the little fucker posted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie this story is based on, and am not profiting from writing this.**

I sat up in bed, gasping out a cry of fear and misery. The dream again. Why?! I hated that stupid dream. I hated remembering the death of my family. After that, I'd lived with my grandmother and her adopted son, who I soon began to refer to as father, but I had to move out eventually due to their deaths in a house fire. I was old enough to live alone then, and I began recieving monthly checks from my aunt Mag. Unfortunantly, the checks stopped when Mag died. After that, I was alone. Until I found Shi. She's the only living link to my family, and I do not plan on losing her. Ever.

My bare feet slapped against the cold tile of the kitchen as I worked my way to the fridge. In moments I had prepared myself some scrambled eggs and toast. I bigger meal than I was used to. The house was silent, Graves still on his shift and Shilo still unconsious, so I had time to think to myself as I ate. Of course, there wasn't much to think on. I was sad from the dream, and though it was still early morning I wanted something alchohalic. Sadly enough, we were out. I groaned, walking into my bedroom to dress quickly. After tossing on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight v-neck that revealed my midsection along with my scar, my biker boots, leather jacket, and my leather gloves, I was ready to go. I made haste to the door, grabbing my wallet, helmet, and keys on the way. As soon as I opened the door I was face to face with Graverobber.

"Welcome home." I muttered, pushing past him and heading straight for the elevator.

"Kid awake?" he called after me.

My only response was a simple shake of my head as I boarded the simple elevater and hit the button that'd take me to the lobby. The ride to the liquor store was short and sweet, the wind whipping out around me. I quickly purchased my goodies before making my way home. I can honestly say today was lovely and uneventful. Or at least, so far. I restocked the liquor cabinet calmly and quickly before making my way into the living area.

I no longer wanted a drink.

Graverobber was sprawled out on the couch, already unconsious, and Shilo was sitting on the floor next to him munching on some cereal as the television played some old cartoon I can't begin to remember.

"'Ey, Shi." I mumble, taking a seat next to her.

She smiles at me for a moment, before returning her gaze to the TV. Unable to help myself, I begin watching the childish show as well, laughing a bit at the hilarious stunts the main character managed to pull off. Hilarious, and unrealistic. Soon enough, the cartoon had ended and another had begun, but Shilo and I hardly noticed, too wrapped up in the warm atmosphere that had formed. I felt like I was with family as I sat there, watching cartoons with the girl next to me while Graves lay passed out on the couch. An extremely disfunctional, happy, family. I didn't want it to end, but soon enough it was time for me to take my shift and I stood sleepily.

"See you later, Shilo." I mumbled, heading out to door to go visit my Zaddicts.

I swear to God, if ONE MORE scaple-slut offers me sex instead of money I will slit his/her throat! Things were getting out of hand and I was beginning to see red. My hand tightened around the Zydrate gun and I growled, literally growled, at one of the junkies that was throwing herself at me.

"Back the fuck off unless you want me to rip your ovaries right out of your pathetic little body." I snarled, baring my pointed canines.

"Erm... bad-a time?" Pavi asked, seeming to appear from no-where.

I placed my hand on the junkies face and shoved, effectively ridding myself of her annoying pressence.

"I am fine." I grumbled.

"Good-a! Might you accompany me somewhere, bella?" Pavi asked, holding out his hand.

"Erm, I need to take my bike." I mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

Remembering the last time I saw Pavi Largo had my cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.

"It's-a fine. We can take-a it. I know how-a to drive a motorcycle, mi cara." he muttered, his voice a bit husky.

I flushed, taking his hand and allowing him to lead me to the bike. He got on first, with me behind him, and we were off. We soon arrived at his apparent destination, and I gasped at what I saw.

We were outside a hotel.

**Alright, it is kind of crappy I know, but I needed to put something up. I am currently reading Fifty Shades of Grey and needed a bit of romance. So.. yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hiya. So, I am at my grandmother's. Turns out I'd written a chapter while here and never posted it. Oh well, here. New chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own.**

I stared at Pavi as we entered the hotel, my eyes wide.

_He... No. Nononono. I am NOT going to fuck him. _

"Bella, we are just-a here to eat. I promise." chuckled the middle Largo, motioning for me to follow him into a seperate room with a single table in it.

A red, silk table clothe rested over the round table, along with two candles and a bottle of wine. I smiled at the wine, glad for something familiar. Alchohal. Yeah, I am a drunk.

"Come." Pavi murmered, pulling my chair out for me to sit.

I obeyed him, if only because I wanted to sit down, and he moved to his own seat. A waiter came and took our orders before swiftly vanishing. I was hardly hungry, so I didn't care that Pavi ordered for me.

"Wine?" he asked, smiling through the mask.

"Yes, please." I muttered, shifting uncomfortabley.

I felt underdressed.

He poured the wine into my glass, and I immediantly began guzzling it down. By the time the waiter brought out our meals, I had already gone through half the damn bottle.

"Bella, do eat. I don't-a want you sick." Pavi sighed, watching me.

I placed my glass down, taking a bite of the steak placed before me. It was wonderful, medium rare, and I was glad I'd decided against becoming a vegetarian. Hell, who could live without bacon? No normal person.

We ate quietly, and I finished off the wine, before Pavi drove me home. He helped me inside, and I smiled at the sleeping pair on my couch. Shilo and Graves had passed out together. Pavi turned me towards him, smiling weakly.

"Bella, I planned on fucking you back there... but-a... I could not. I want to know you better. Goodnight, Saige." he whispered, pecking me once on the lips before vanishing.

I locked the door before getting my shower. Never know who to trust. After this, I slipped into bed, shockingly sober. I was almost asleep when my memory of the nightmares stirred up. Rishing to the liquor cabinet was my only option then. The only way.

I had to drink the nightmares away.

As I turned the bottle up to my lips, I noticed one of the thin scars on my arm. This only made me drink more.

I HAD to drink the nightmares away.

Before they became too much.

Before I tried to take my own life again.

**Well, I KNOW it was short.. and depressing.. and didn't have any.. 'fun' ;o But don't give up on me... I am having some writer's block. I'll try harder! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, I know I am supposed to be working on all of my stories, and I am trying, but my computer is being slightly screwy. So I may or may no be able to update them. Sorry for the inconvenience. And also, sorry if I mispelled that. ALSO... I am very sick Dx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

I smiled across the booth at Shilo. Tonight was our first 'girl's night out', so I'd brought her to my favorite diner. We were waiting to be served, talking to one another animatedly.

"So, you and Graves, eh?" I asked, winking at her.

Her face went completely scarlet, and she choked on her cola.

"What do you mean?!" she squeaked, after the coughing stopped, of course.

"Oh, bloody hell Shi, I ain't blind!" I laughed, smirking at the obvious discomfort on her face.

I had her cornered.

"Well... I like him. But I doubt he likes me." she mumbled, taking sudden interest in her napkin.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure..." I whispered, grinning at the shocked look that flickered across her face.

Before she could demand answers, the waiter appeared with their food. He was young, maybe in his early twenties, and had only a few noticable surgeries, mainly on his face.

"Macoroni and Cheese for our younger patron," he said politely, setting Shilo's food in front of her, "And for Miss Saige, a vanilla milkshake and and order of cheese fries."

I grinned at him, nodding, and he walked away. Shilo almost immediantly began devouring her food, and I couldn't help but laugh. The food was great, of course, and I enjoyed it greatly. After we finished, we were waiting patiently for the check when Shilo decided to question me.

"So... what's with you and Pavi Largo?" she whispered, peeking up at me from under her lashes.

I frowned at her, biting my lip lightly.

"Honestly? I don't know, love. He and I are complicated. At first, I thought he wanted me for a quick shag. Like most of his women. But the other night, he took me to this hotel-"

"Oh, Saige, no!" Shilo gasped, horror plain on her face.

"Let me finish, pet. He took me to this hotel... and didn't try anything. He bought me dinner then drove me home. Said he wanted to get to know me. I don't know, Shi... I just don't know."

She seemed to think this over, and the waiter came by to collect the check. Shilo didn't speak the whole ride home, and seemed relunctant to talk to Graves when he greeted her at the door. She faked a smile, mumbling that she'd talk to him in a moment, and then followed me to my room. We both sat there for a long moment, silence dominating the room.

"I think he likes you." she finally said, looking up at me.

I stared at her, biting my lip again, and forced myself to speak.

"Maybe, dear. I'm goin' ta get a shower." I responded, standing and exiting the room.

_The next Day_

I sighed, packing up my Zydrate gun, and exited the alley. The zaddict's were pretty needy today. I walked back to my apartment quickly, nodding at a few people I knew. Once in the elevator, I sighed, leaning back. The ride up was quick, and I walked into the apartment. Graves and Shi were in deep conversation on the couch, and I nodded casually at them as I headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"'Ello, loves."

I stripped before stepping into the shower, turning the hot water on high and allowing it to cascade down my body. I fumbled around for the shampoo, cursing when I remembered we had bought some this morning and nobody had brought it into the restroom. I stepped out of the shower and slid my robe on before walking into the living room... and letting out a sharp gasp.

Graverobber had his hands in Shilo's hair, holding her to him as he kissed her deeply. Her arms were hooked around his shoulders in an attempt to hold him closer, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Oh. My. God." I mumbled, watching as they jumped away from each other.

"Oh my God is right, bella." the all-to familiar falsetto called from behind me, making me extremely aware of my state of undress.

Ah, hell...

**Well... it's not long, but it's packed with... erm... excitement! Ha... Saige caught Shilo and Graves making out! Welp, tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm all better! So here's an update. I am at my mother's and will attempt to update as much as possible within the next few days, as a Christmas present to my wonderful reviewers. I DO read and appreciate you guys's reviews, and absolutely love it when you leave more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo!**

I squeaked, turning to face Pavi, and took an unsteady step back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I finally yelled, crossing my arms over my slightly exposed chest.

He chuckled a bit, stepping more into the room, and kicked the door shut.

"I brought-a you a Christmas tree, bella." he said, nodding at the small evergreen in his arms.

Of course, it wasn't a real evergreen. They don't grow very often anymore. But still, it had that smell. And it was undecorated. I sighed, running a hand through my still-wet locks.

"I can't believe I almost forgot about Christmas." I said, glancing back at Shilo and Graves.

They shrugged non-commitedly and Shilo gave me a small, guilty smile. I turned back to Pavi.

"Shilo can tell you where to put that. I am going to go put some clothes on."

Shampoo forgotten, I ran into my room. I tossed on a long sleeved t-shirt and some yoga pants, going for comfort and warmth. When I returned, Graves and Shilo had set up the tree and were in the proccess of digging out the decorations. Pavi stood in the corner, smiling shyly at me.

"Sorry about-a that, mi bella. I did not-a mean to walk in on you. Or them." he muttered.

I smiled at him, shrugging good naturedly. What can I say? Christmas holds good memories for me. Although, some of those good memories are slightly tainted with the darkness that became me. I helped Shilo find the box that held all the ornaments, and we both laughed as we began opening them. I waved Pavi over, and after a moment of hesitation he joined us in the traditional decorating of the Christmas tree. Soon enough the bueatiful little evergreen was coated in lights, tinsil, ornaments, and topped with a star. Shilo collapsed next to me, grinning breathlessly at her first Christmas tree, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. We were a big, cheesey, disfunctional, happy family.

"Well, Saige, I got some Hot Coco, and I spiked yours with pure vodka." Graves shouted, handing us all mugs of steaming, warm drink.

I smiled weakly at him, nodding my thanks at his support of my alchohalism.

"Bella? I must-a go. My family will be expecting me. We are doing the annual Christmas show at Sanitarium Square. I shall talk-a to you later, si?" Pavi suddenly said, standing from his spot on the couch.

I nodded at him, setting my drink down, and walked him to the lobby of the apartment.

"I had-a fun tonight, mi cara." he said, smiling down at me from behind the mask.

"I did too, Pavi. Goodnight, love." I whispered, trying not to blush.

He caught me around the waist before I could walk away and pulled me close, his lips inches from mine. Before I could protest, or not protest at all, he was kissing me with all his might. My lips moved against his, and his toungue slipped in between my lips, tangling with mine. By the time we seperated we were both gasping for breath, and I am sure my cheeks were bright red. He grinned at me, and planted a swift, chaste kiss on my cheek.

"I'll call you, mi bella. That is a promise."

And then he was gone.

I got back to the apartment, trying not to show it on my face that I had just sucked face with Paviche Antonio Largo. I'm not sure how convincing my face was, but seeing as Shilo and Graves were refusing to make eye-contact with me, it didn't really matter.

"So... you two?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of Jack from the kitchen.

Shilo blushed and Gravs shut his eyes as if waiting for the judge's verdict. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry. I approve."

**Okay! Leave me a review please! We authors thrive on them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So, I am at my grandmother's. Again. And I figured I'd write some. So... here. Enjoy some dramatic shit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

I sighed, flipping through the channels on the crappy TV. Nothing was on except Christmas movies. Speaking of Christmas, ours was a decent one. We exchanged gifts, Pavi stopped by, we ate TV dinners, and I overdid it with the egg-nog. Which, by the way, tasted like shit. Seeing as nothing was on tv, I decided to think. Never a good idea. My thoughts immediately focused on Pavi. I needed to sort out my feelings towards him. Whenever I thought about him my heart would start beating fast, and I'd get those annoying butterflies. Was it love? God, I hope not. I can't love him. LUIGI was a better choice. But you don't choose love. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and stood. Might as well restock the liquor.

"I'm going out!" I called, grabbing a few credits and exiting the apartment.

I decided to walk today. It was cold, and the cold made for a nice distraction. Soon enough, I had purchased my liquor and was on my way back to my apartment. About halfway there, I glanced down and alley for no particular reason, and stopped dead. A man held some GENtern against the wall, his lips on her throat. I forced my eyes away from his wandering hands and stared at the all-too familiar silky, black hair.

"No..." I croaked, stumbling back.

Pavi pulled away from the girl, spinning around to look at me. His eyes were wide, guilty.

"Saige! It's-a not what it-a looks like!" he gasped.

I shook my head, backing away from him and that woman. She was staring at me, confusion lingering on her surgically perfected face. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, and knew I couldn't hold them in much longer. But I'd be damned if I'd let him see me cry. I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the apartment, my tears blurring my vision even as I punched the buttons of the elevator. I ignored Graves and Shilo, even though they seemed seriously worried, and stormed into my bathroom. I still had the bag of booze in my hand, and I didn't hesitate to start drinking my worries away. Why did it hurt so damn much?! I should have known he'd do something like this. We weren't in a relationship or anything, so why did it feel like he'd broken my heart?

"Saige...?" Shilo's soft voice reached me from outside the bathroom.

I abandoned the half finished bottle of whiskey, unlocking the door for her. The young woman sat beside me, a sincere look of worry on her pretty face.

"What happened?" she asked sweetly.

It was like a dam broke. I told her everything, the tears continuing to run down my face, and when I finished she wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Why's it hurt so much, Shi?" I sobbed, burying my face in her shoulder.

"You love him, Saige. You love him." she whispered.

I cried myself to sleep on the girls shoulder, and woke up in my bed. Courtesy of Graverobber, I'm sure. Shilo offered to make me breakfast, but I turned her down. I wasn't hungry at all. Around lunch I heard knocking at the door, and then Shilo's angry voice as she shouted at the visitor.

"She doesn't want to fucking see you! Don't you understand what you did?!" she shouted.

Shilo cussed. The idea would almost be funny, if not for who I suspected she was cussing at. My suspicions were confirmed by her next words.

"Get out, you stupid, cheating jerk!"

She came back into the room a few minutes later, smiling weakly at me. I smiled back, though it probably looked more like a grimace.

"You hungry?" she whispered, sitting by me.

I shook my head, my eyes closing. I was asleep again before she could say anything else.

My dreams were plagued by nightmares.

* * *

Nearly a week had passed, and I still hadn't eaten. My alcoholism had worsened, though. The nightmares were too much to handle. It was the end of the week, and I'd awoken beside the toilette, again. I stumbled into the kitchen, looking for more alcohol, and found none. We were out. Shilo was nowhere to be seen, and Graves was out selling Z, so I was responsible for purchasing the liquor that day. It was the first day I'd left the house in a week. I kept my head down as I cut through alleys in an attempt to get to the liquor store faster. Unfortunately, I was stopped early when I walked into a leather-encased chest. I stumbled back, looking up at the man. And couldn't help but scream. In the time it took him to draw his scalpel, I'd figured out what was happening.

I was late on my payments.

The repoman was going to repossess my lung.

**Uh oh!~ Well, what did you think? Don't hate me for the cliffy! Or the drama! I needed to do it to keep the story moving! More soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long! As always, I anticipate your reviews. Well, I needed to get this thing written, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

I stumbled backwards, eyes wide, and stared up at the man. He was no Nathan Wallace, but everyone knew how dangerous the man was. And he was now standing in front of me.

"Oh, bloody hell." I muttered, backing away slowly.

He was having none of that though. The second I took a step away from him, his hand had a firm grip on my hair and he roughly slammed me into the alley wall. Bright white dots danced across my vision, and his hand moved from my hair to my throat, continuing to pin me against the wall. He applied enough pressure to have me gasping for air, writhing wildly in an attempt to escape. I couldn't get enough air to scream, couldn't even try. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, though they didn't fall. So this was it. My death. I let out a cry as the scalple pierced my flesh, clenching my eyes shut tightly. Then I heard it.

"What the fuck are-a you doing?! She's off limits!" the familiar falsetto screamed, and I was immediantly dropped to the ground.

I sobbed with relief, coughing in my attempt to get air. Pavi was by my side in an instant, scooping me into his arms. I was too weak to even protest as he carried me back to my apartment, kicking the door open. I barely noticed him tending the wound the repoman's scalple had inflicted, barely heard him as he made several angry phone calls. By the time I was alert enough to pay any attention, he had taken care of whatever it was he needed to take care of and was sitting beside my bed. I watched him for a long moment, blinking tiredly, then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, Shilo and Graves were home, but Pavi was nowhere to be seen. I attempted to sit up, only to yelp as pain shot through my body.

"Don't move." Shilo muttered, patting my head. "You've been through alot."

I smiled weakly at her, then at Graves.

"Where... where'd Pavi go?" I asked softly, shocked at how weak I sounded.

"He had some buisness to take care of. He'll be back soon." Graverobber muttered, handing me a glass of water.

"Drink."

I obeyed, taking a long gulp of the water and wincing at the pain that shot through my bruised throat. Shilo sat beside me, smiling tiredly, and Graves wandered off somewhere. I stayed in bed, of course. They refused to let me get up. Pavi returned soon, and took Shi's place by my side. His hand found mine, grasping it as if it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"I was worried sick about you, bella." he muttered, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry to 'ave been a worry." I croaked hoarsely, smiling weakly.

He frowned a bit, leaning closer to me. Before I could react, his lips had pressed briefly against mine in a chaste kiss. He pulled away, smiling at me, and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Never worry me like-a that again." he muttered.

I smiled a bit, trying my hardest not to get choked up.

"I won't, Pavi. I promise."

**SO FLUFFY!~ Okay, that's all for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here, have some more chapter. I have a cold. Ugh. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

The doctor removed the last of the stitches and grinned at me.

"There you go, Miss Saige." he said softly, standing.

"Thanks, doc. I was tired of lying here all the damn time." I muttered, jumping out of the bed without warning and nearly knocking the poor old guy off his feet.

He shook his head, chuckling, and I headed for the kitchen. Upon my casual entrance; Pavi, Graverobber, and Shilo all jumped up. The small girl launched herself into my arms with a squeal, hugging me tightly.

"Thank God you're okay, Saige." she whispered hoarsely, and I sighed as I felt dampness on my shirt.

"Gah, kid, don't cry. I'm fine. Good as new." I muttered, pulling her away so I could meet her eyes.

She smiled shakily, and I sighed.

"Seriously, Shilo, I'm fine." I said seriously.

She nodded, and I looked at Graves bleakly. When all he did was shrug, I moaned helplessly.

"I need a drink."

* * *

I sat on the edge of the dumpster, waiting for the first druggie who needed a hit of glow. Tonight was slow, but I'd seen far worse. The sky was darker than usual, and I strongly suspected it was going to rain soon. My suspitions were confirmed when a fat drop of persperation hit me square in the eye.

"FUCK!" I yelped, jumping off the dumpster, but I couldn't leave my post.

We were low on money after my little incident, and I wanted to do my part to help, so I stood there in the rain, even when it began coming down in torrents. I should've brought an umbrella.

"Bella, you are-a soaked! And not-a in a good way." Pavi gasped, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

He stepped close to me, holding his expensive umbrella up over both of us, and I snuggled close to him for warmth.

"Yeah, I know. It's raining." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't be out here." he sighed, but I shrugged.

A zaddict stumbled up, umbrellaless, and paid for her hit. I readied the gun while Pavi watched silently, then pressed it against her left breast and pulled the trigger. She moaned helplessly, falling to the ground.

"I didn't think anyone'd venture out into this storm, but I guess I was wrong." I sighed, leaning back into Pavi.

He chuckled, kissing my hair in an overly romantic gesture.

"Mi bella, you amaze me." he sighed, and I blinked.

What were we? A couple? Did he care for me? Love me? There were so many unanswered questions, but I was too scared to ask them. After a while, I allowed Pavi to drive me back to my apartment. As I was getting out, he caught my arm and pulled me into an abnormally gentle kiss. I walked inside, thinking. I didn't drink, choosing to just shower and get into bed. Shilo was already asleep, but I knew I'd be spending this night completely awake, focused only on my feelings for Pavi.

Was I... falling in love with Pavich Antonio Largo?

**That's all for now... Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: New chapter time! I have mild writer's block, but I'm fighting through it. Enjoy this chapter. I might try to update my other stories too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of it's characters. I only own my own OCs.**

I bolted out of bed with a sob. When had I fallen asleep? Why did I have to have _that_ dream again? I wiped at my eyes, trying to stop the tears, and stumbled into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I was greeted with bloodshot zydrate-blue eyes, an unusually pale face, and tangled black hair.

"Why must my every night be plagued by nightmares?" I whispered to myself, splashing my eyes with cold water.

I showered quickly, dressing in a cropped black T-shirt with the word "Rebel" scrawled across the breast and black skinny-jeans. Upon entering the living room, I discovered I'd been left alone. A small slip of paper informed me that Graves and Shi were going shopping, so I assumed they'd be a while. I groaned, grabbing a bottle of red wine, and collapsed onto the couch. The TV was already on, and I began flipping through the channels as I popped the lid off the cheap wine. I took a small sip, wincing at the taste. Cheep wine blows.

"And in other news, GeneCo has introduced a NEW SURGERY TREND! Skin dye! Ever want to be blue? Purple? Rainbow? NOW YOU CAN!"

I grunted my displeasure, turning the channel again. Some sort of kid's show popped up, and I set the remote down, shrugging. Better than learning about the newest idiocy.

* * *

Graves and Shi returned around lunch, and we began watching TV together. When there was a knock at the door, I left them momentarily.

"Hello?" I muttered, staring at the man outside my apartment.

"Delivery for Saige Moore and Shilo Wallace." the man said, thrusting a box into my arms.

I grunted at the weight, shooting him a look, and slammed the door in his face.

"Saige? What was that?" Shilo asked as I re-entered the room.

"Delivery. For me and you." I grunted, sitting the box in front of her.

I used my pocket knife to remove the tape, before prying apart the cardboard and peeking into the box.

Shilo let out a scream at the same time I collapsed, catching Graverobber by surprise. He looked into the box, his eyes widening.

"What the fuck?!"

Someone had sent me and Shilo pictures of our dead family. My mom and brother. Her father and mother. There were tons upon tons of pictures. And on top of them, a repoman mask with a note attached. I picked it up with shaking hands, barely hearing Shilo's sobbing as my own tears ran down my cheeks.

_They deserved it and so do you._

**OKAY!~ So.. there. That's it. For now. ;o**


End file.
